Join the pack
by Nikki-loves-crossovers
Summary: Seth got into a fight with his sister and he got so angry he left Forks, Edward gave him a airplane ticket, at the moment he didn't know what to do with it but now he knew exactly what to do... at the small town named Beacon hills he meets another pack, including a mysterious guy named Derek. DerekxSeth (Deth)
1. Chapter 1

English isn't my first language so if there are any misstakes I'm sorry

disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

Cross-over of teen wolf and Twilight.

'I can't take it anymore!' I say 'You can't go away! I have to take care of you!' Leah said 'It's already done. I've considered the options with Sam and he thinks this is the best thing to do.' 'So Sam thinks that?' 'Leah, I'm 18 I can take care of myself.' I took my bag and ran into the forest. I shape shifted into a wolf. I heard Jacob's thoughts. He didn't want me to go but I had to. 'I get it' Jake thought. 'Thank you.'

I ran until I saw an airport and I thought of the ticket I'd got for my birthday from Edward. If I am lucky it's still in my bag. I changed back into a human and searched in my bag and I found it. It was a ticket to the airport in Boston and it was a ticket for today over 2 ours. How could he know that I needed… Of course, Alice! I ran into the airport and checked in. I could finally relax when I was in the plain. I fell asleep almost immediately. When I woke up it was light in the plain. Everybody talked loudly. I thought we were almost there and then I looked outside through the small airplane window. I saw everything beneath us. We were going down. And then we finally landed. I got out of the airport as fast as I can. When I looked back I saw Jacob, Edward, Renesmee and Bella get out of the airport too. As long as Leah wasn't there I was ok with it. Edward started talking to me: 'We've got a house in Beacon Hills. If you want to come you're more than welcome.' How could I resist such an offer. I took the offer and walked with them to the house. We walked into the forest and then I saw an awesome house. It looked like their normal house only smaller and brighter. We walked into the house and Edward showed me my room. I dropped my stuff on the bed and ran outside. I changed into a wolf and ran and ran. But then I stopped because I saw a burned house. You could live in there but I hoped nobody did. I ran further until I stopped again. I saw a real werewolf roaring at me. He's got a tinted skin, black hair and red eyes. He looked confident. I grabbed my shit together and roared. He backed up a little bit. Then he talked to me: 'Who are you?' I couldn't answer because I was in wolf form but I felt too threatened to turn back to human form. I heard Jacob in my head: 'I'm coming.' Then he was by my side. I said to Jacob that I'd be right back. I turned into a human and walked back to the place where I came from. I saw Jake and the werewolf roaring but they didn't fight. The werewolf turned to me. 'Who are you?' 'I'm Seth Clearwater and this is my friend Jacob Black. Who are you?' 'I'm Scott McCall' He said. 'We don't want to fight.' I said to him with a confident voice. 'That's good, because I don't want to fight too.' Scott said. He turned into a human again and I saw Jacob run into the forest. He had that Jacob look on his face. That look that said 'Don't get yourself killed.' 'I won't' I said back.

He looked at me like: 'Who are you talking to?' Then he let it go. When Jacob came back Scott and I were talking. He was actually pretty nice. And then he took us to come meet his friends. Then I saw Renesmee, Bella and Edward coming our way and we all went a little faster but Scott couldn't run as fast as we could. We were on our way into Beacon Hills


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi I hope this chapter is better than the first one. It'll be definitely longer than the first one. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. **

Chapter 2: I meet people

Seth's P.O.V.

We were standing in front of a huge building. It was brown and looked abandoned. Scott was looking over his shoulder to see if we're still there I guess. I smiled and he smiled back. I think the others didn't trust him. Jacob didn't trust him at all. I heard it in his thoughts when we were back there.

I wasn't sure about Renesmee, Bella and Edward.

When I was looking around I saw Scott, he's already near the entrance. He signed us to come. I was just following him but when I turned around I saw the others were suspicious. I don't know why.

Then I also took a sniff. I smelled 4 different scents. One smelled like a wolf peed it was so terrible I almost threw up. The other one I recognized it was the scent of a human. Another one smelled like a fox in the woods, this one is actually pretty nice. The last one smelled awfully sweet but another kind of sweet than the scent from the vampires. This one smelled like way too sweet chocolate.

Well, we went inside anyway. The different scents were much stronger in the apartment.

There was one huge window. I looked at the people who were looking at us. Until I saw Him. He's the one. I felt that I wanted to be everything for him and do anything for him. I've heard of this feeling. It's amazing. He's so buff and I like everything about him. I think he's about 18 years old. I haven't even met the guy but we have some sort of connection but he didn't even notice me standing between Edward and Jacob.

Scott said 'Well this is Lydia, and this is my best friend Stiles, Derek, Isaac and my lovely girlfriend Kira.'

I walked to Derek. I need to calm down. I don't want to scare him off. 'Hi.' I said.

'Hey' he said back. O my god I love his voice. But what do I say next? I just said something.

'That's a nice window!' What? I've never been this nervous to speak to someone. 'Ehm.. thanks, I guess.' He said while looking at me like I'm crazy.

'Who are you actually?' I forgot to introduce myself! Most of the time this goes naturally, but I don't know what is wrong with me. 'I'm Seth Clearwater. And you're Derek, right?'

'Yeah. I'm Derek, Derek Hale.' That last name sounds pretty familiar. Yeah right that's also the last name of Rosalie, Rosalie Hale.

'But what _are _you? You smell like a wet dog.' Derek said.

'I'm a shape shifter. I can change into a wolf. What are you?'

'I'm a werewolf. Like those in the stories. But what are your friends?'

'They're… They're vampires. Not like the ones in the stories, they don't drink human blood, they don't burn in the sunlight but shine like a disco bal, they don't sleep, their skin is as hard as diamond, they've got enemies, don't age, don't change into a bat, you can see them in the mirror, they don't die of a wooden stick, garlic doesn't have any effect on them, can't fly, can't hypnotize, you can easily take a picture of them.' I said as fast as I could.

'Alright…' he said with a confident face.

'Wait… you understood it the first time? Most of the time I need to repeat it because if I talk so fast like I do now they can't follow me.' Relax I said to myself in mind. I'm totally scaring him off.

'I need to go to… ehm… the toilet.'

**Derek's P.O.V.**

I think Seth is kinda cute and fun and a little bit too happy. Derek liked him too much, more than a friend does… He loves him already and he doesn't even know anything about him.

I'm not gay, I said to myself. Actually I don't love anybody… except for Seth. This is different from any girl he thought he'd loved. He needs to think about it after a night sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** I'm so sorry this one took a so long. I struggled with it a lot and I'm also trying to read fanfiction too. I hope the next one will be easier to write. And I was gone for 2 weeks without a laptop or computer. (I seriously had NO inspiration for this chapter). And by the way I opened a poll about who you want to hear more from.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Seth's P.O.V.**

Everybody in the room is tensed. It's very quiet. I asked the question everybody wanted to ask.

'So… what do we do now?'

'Maybe get those smelly vampires out of the room. 'Derek said.

Omg he sounds like Jacob in the beginning. 'Hey, you smell like wolf pee you know!'Jacob screamed at Derek.

'Let's not kill each other, that would be great.' I said hoping it would help. I don't want to choose between Derek and Jacob. I looked at Derek and saw him controlling himself. He's really angry but then I saw Jacob and he's even angrier.

I hoped they just stared at each other and then stopped being angry but of course they didn't… I could expect it from them though, they just weren't the easy making friends kind of people.

I got interrupted by a loud growl from Jacob. I looked at the others and saw that Scott and Isaac were now standing behind Derek but luckily they didn't look angry.

I looked back to Jacob and saw Bella, Edward and Renesmee standing behind Jacob but they didn't look very angry either, at least not angry enough to fight.

Jacob jumped at Derek and he accepted the fighting challenge. Scott and I locked eyes, we both know this isn't going end well.

We understood each other perfectly without saying a thing. Scott ran to Derek and Isaac saw what Schott wanted to do and helped, I ran to Jacob and got help from Edward, Bella and Renesmee. It was hard separating them but it worked.

But they still wanted to kill each other.

When they both calmed down a bit Jacob went to another room to put on some clothes. Derek looked very angry but I locked eyes with him and he understood it.

'So, you're going to school with us?'Scott asked us

**#line break#**

The first thing I saw was a small brick wall with a sign on it: Beacon Hills High School.

'Are you coming?' Jacob asked me, he was already in the doorway. I got a schedule, my first class math. I've always been bad in math, my grades: an F and if I was lucky a D. My second class is history, third sport, I love sport. Fourth sport, Fifth Spanish? I didn't have Spanish in my other school but whatever. Sixth biology, seventh English. Then the day is over. Well I thought this is going to be a normal school day but of course it wasn't. It happened while we were playing basketball.

The door exploded and there were 3 people, no they were vampires walking into the room like nothing was going on.

The vampire in the middle started talking: 'Well Seth, running away from your problems with your sister isn't the solution.'

'It's none of your business what I do and don't do.'

'Oh little naïve Seth, it is our business since the Volturi accepted you, but they didn't say they accepted your friends: real werewolves, our sworn enemy.'

Then I heard the teacher suddenly. 'U are not supposed to be here and bother my students.'

I totally forgot about the other people in the room

The vampires reaction to her was not so nice: they ran to her and one of them put his teeth in her neck. She fell on the ground with a duff sound.

Everybody looked shocked at the not moving body.

Then the others came in: Bella, Edward, Jacob, Renesmee, Scott and Kira.

They just ran straight to the vampires and killed them in seconds.

I blinked astonished. 'Seth, Derek is in trouble. In a lot of trouble actually.' Edward told me. I told him my secret about imprinting on him.

**Sorry this is a short chapter but I really didn't know what to write, next chapter will hopefully be easier to write.. again I'm so sorry for the late update. **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I finally found time to write! We had a test week last week and I needed to learn so I didn't have time to write, I'm sorry you guys. I didn't re-read the last chapter and when I already uploaded it I saw that I made a lot of weird mistakes, So this time I re-read it :p. I really LOVE teen wolf season 5 so far, but Derek isn't in it ****. And Please vote in the poll. **

**Derek's P.O.V.**

It was just a normal day until some vampires broke into my apartment. They surrounded me and of course I changed into a werewolf, but how am I supposed to defeat them? There were 15 vampires; I'll never be able to defeat them, unless I get some backup.

And if I want to defeat them I'll have to attack. So I attacked, hoping someone would help me. I slashed I cut with my nails I tried to put my nails into their skin but it seemed like it was made from diamond. I was unable to hurt them. They closed in on me and I tried my best to keep them off, but I think I need to find a weak spot.

It's impossible to break or even do damage to the skin, so I need to kill them from the inside out. When one of them opened its mouth I put my hand in. My nails hit the inside of the mouth so hard the vampire exploded. I did it another time and it worked. I was doing great until I suddenly felt something stinging in my back. It felt like all my organs around the place where I got bitten suddenly stopped working.

I kept standing though, but it was hard. All of a sudden my door exploded and I could only recognize Scott and Seth. I was unable to recognize the others. Scott and the others killed the vampires, but the only thing I could focus on was Seth's calming voice.

He looked at the place where I got bitten and he shouted something to the others but I couldn't exactly hear what they were saying, it was something like this: 'bitten, Dr. Deaton, dying, right now.'

After that everything became black.

**Line Break**

I woke up on a cold table, everyone looked at me and talked to each other, but it was vague to me. It took me a moment to realize that this was the animal clinic of Dr. Deaton. Dr. Deaton was talking, I could see his lips moving, but I still couldn't hear everything he was saying.

'Edward, need your poison, Derek dying.' He said very calmly.

Edward simply nodded. I could only focus on Seth, was he crying? Jacob turned to Seth and he looked a bit concerned. 'Seth, vampire bite, kills'

I turned my head to look at Dr. Deaton and Edward. It looked like Edward was giving his vampire poison to Dr. Deaton. He put his teeth into something; I don't know what it is.

I turned my head to the other side and saw Stiles, he slapped me.

'Don't die Derek!'

I tried to speak, and to my surprise my voice worked, and that was the first sentence that I could hear clearly.

'Again, Stiles?'

Seth suddenly turned to me.

'He can speak!' Seth shouted at the others.

Dr. Deaton was interested all of a sudden.

'His body is working against the poison, but this poison is impossible to beat. Unless…'

'Unless what?' They all asked

'Unless I'm able to make an anti-potion.'

'And how are you going to make that potion?' Seth and Stiles asked.

'With Edward's poison.'

They all went silent. And looked at Dr. Deaton.

'How long is it going to take until that potion is ready?' Seth asked

'About 10 minutes.'

We all looked at Seth, Edward, Bella, Renesmee and Jacob.

'And how long is it going to take until Derek dies?' Scott asked Seth.

'About 10 minutes.' Seth said with a shaky voice.

'I'll try to work as fast as I can.' Dr. Deaton said.

'And I'll try not to die.' I said.

Dr. Deaton shouted all kinds of things at the others, like get this, do that, get out of the way.

Seth bowed over me and everything became black again.

And then everything became white.

Something cold and long got into my body. And I woke up with a shock.

Everybody looked relieved, but Seth looked extra relieved.

I got off of the table and everybody except for Edward, Bella, Renesmee and Jacob suddenly hugged me.

'I still don't like hugs.' I roughly said

Only Seth apologized. 'Sorry.'

**Line break**

Derek called me. 'Seth, I need to talk to you.'

He went to a separate room and I followed him.

'Okay, what do you want to say?'

'I… I don't know what to say.'

'Well, I do. Derek I… I really like you, I didn't have a choice to like you or not like you, it just happened, I couldn't help it. Today when you were going to die, it felt like a part of me was dying too.'

'I… I feel the same, except for that dying part.'

We just hugged, even though I don't like it normally, this time I liked it.

**Derek's P.O.V ;-). And I wanted to put something in it that Derek and Seth's relationship is getting better, and I wanted to put a confession in it, that they like each other. Hopefully next chapter will be quicker uploaded (I think so because I know what will happen).**


End file.
